wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Randkluft
This character belongs to Fly, don't touch anything on the page pls. Original design by Reverb from their design adopt's. :) __NOEDITSECTION__ Somehow you seem to have found yourself lost inside of the tunneling maze of the IceWing dungeons beneath the Queens very castle, hundreds of feet below the surface. As you walk down the never ending corridors, deeper and deeper, you notice a strange looking dragon wave at you from behind the bars of one of the cells. do you say hello? "hello?" You say... "who are you?" The dragon smiles a small toothy grin. "Why, hello to you little dragon...I almost said the same thing, as you can see I don't know who you are... But, anyway the names Randkluft." He responds as he reaches out between the bars ready to shake talons. "You probably haven't heard of me... Ya' see I don't get out to much... Randkluft is a prisoner that's been placed among the worst underneath the IceWing Queens castle (even though he isn't that bad). He has been there ever since the age of 8, and wishes and thinks and dreams constantly about being free. Seeming naive and childish he is usually watching the world go by, sitting in his cage and talking to the neighbors that surround him. He is very observant and takes note of most if any interesting things happen at all in his present surroundings... |-|Randkluft= Appearance Randkluft looks like a cheescake. That's all you need to know... Personality This is also cheesecake... He is sweet and kind but very obsessive. He clings to the things that he loves and can't bear letting them go. With all his might he wishes to go to the surface, dig his feet into the ice and snow and stay there for as long as need be. History -originally born into the fifth circle even though only one of his parents was a fifth. -His mother works as a word carver and keeps the families head above water. Randkluft grows very close to her -His father on the other hand works in the army as a foot-soldier. He doesn't pay much attention to his wimpy sons and tends to care more about his older daughter who is into fighting and combat stuff. -His brother is tiny and kind of sickly and Randkluft would spend most of his time trying to play with him and keep him out of trouble. -everything was pretty meh in his life for a while but when he became six he began to notice how his brother would stay home days on end and barely move. -To sick and unhealthy to participate in IceWing competitions, battles and school his brothers ranking plummeted like a rock. -at the point when his brother was nearing the very bottom of the ranking Randkluft became very worried. He had heard his father talk about forcing his brother to fight in the diamond trial if it came down to it... And Randkluft knew that his brother would never be able to win. -At this point Randkluft is willing to do anything to save his poor brother, and that's when he hatches a grand scheme! Well, sort of just a sneaky one... -He convinces one of his friends to help him sneak into the first circle grounds to 'edit' the ranking board. -Randkluft would only have to move his brothers name only slightly higher than the others, just enough to keep him safe but not too far that it would become a noticeable difference. -But when they finally got there Randkluft got greedy. He began to move his friends and himself higher and higher in the ranking... And that's when he got caught. -It seemed that Prince Serac had seen him outside from one of the taller spires in the castle and had brought a tiny caravan of soldiers along with him to detain Randkluft. -All of the IceWings were furious at him as he had tampered with the very wall the ruled and governed their whole society. And he was sentenced to 90 years in the Queens dungeon. -And he has been there ever since. Present Randkluft spend his time nowadays trying to keep his sanity. The only thing he lives for is the juicy gossip that Relationships Name~ Relations relations relations relations relations... Name~ Relations relations relations relations relations... Name~ Relations relations relations relations relations... Name~ Relations relations relations relations relations... |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the GALLErY SREEE!! Gallery IceWingatSunset - ReverbtheDragon.png|Original adopt by Reverb!! Someone waving at you.png|Randkluft in his cage by me. Randkluft's reference.png|Just his actual colors. Be sure to use this if your drawing him. drawing without taking my cranberrie sprite.png|littl thang also by me. Category:IceWings Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress